1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting pattern correcting method for correcting a cutting pattern used for cutting a clothing fabric into a plurality of patterns, a cutting pattern correction system, and a storage medium for cutting pattern correction.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, clothes have been made in the following steps. First, a cutting step is performed, so as to cut a clothing fabric into a plurality of patterns. In this step, since the fabric is expected to shrink or expand in the subsequent steps, the cutting is effected with a size larger than that of a cutting pattern. Then, a bonding step is performed, so as to bond fusible interlinings to thus cut outer parts. In this step, the fabric shrinks since heat is applied thereto by a bonding machine. Accordingly, after an appropriate period of time from the completion of the bonding step, each part is cut again with the above-mentioned cutting pattern size.
Thereafter, a sewing step is effected, so as to sew each part. During this sewing step, since it is necessary to adjust sizes, surplus portions of fabric are cut off with scissors. While the sewn clothes are subjected to an inspecting step, there are many defective products which deform over time. These defective products are subjected to repair and reprocessing.
Thus, the conventional manufacture of clothes has shortcomings as follows. Namely, since shrinkage ratio varies among fabrics, it is necessary to cut a fabric with a size larger than its cutting pattern. Also, in the subsequent steps, it is required for the fabric to be recut twice. Further, even after these two recutting operations, the fabric cannot be completely adjusted with respect to shrinkage, thus increasing the number of defective products which deform over time.